


Knives And Pens

by shadowhive



Series: Diego/Klaus [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, con-non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus slipped through the open window into his family home. This part of the mansion had been largely abandoned since they’d grown up, which was perfect for what he had planned.





	Knives And Pens

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad there’s so many awesome fics for The Umbrella Academy already, you guys are amazing! I’m super glad that everyone liked my last Diego/Klaus fic so I decided to work on another and here it is.
> 
> I’ve had the idea of Diego using knives like this for a few days and figured I may as well use it in a fic and I figured I may as well combine it with the Diego in his vigilante outfit.

Klaus slipped through the open window into his family home. This part of the mansion had been largely abandoned since they’d grown up, which was perfect for what he had planned. He stumbled slightly as he moved through the darkness, the only illumination coming from the streetlights outside. It was enough for what he was going to do. He manoeuvred himself through the room, avoiding the furniture. 

The room used to be a training room for them. It would be set up as various locations for them to practise their techniques in. It had been set up as a bank, an office, a suburban home and others at various points. It was the latter layout that it was in now. The furnishings were dated, most notably the boxy tv against the wall. Even though the room had gone unused Pogo had made sure to keep the place spotless. 

He circled around the sofa, which had stitches where it had been fixed from Diego’s knifes damaging the fabric, and he made his way to the desk in the corner. He bent over the desk, peering in the small space between it and the wall. There wasn’t much there, just a small fake safe and a pen that had rolled from off the desk fuck knows when. Klaus waited, took a breath and closed his eyes.

He could feel his heartbeat racing in his chest. 

And then it happened. A knife flew through the air, not that he saw it, but he did feel it as it landed. It went through the right side of his t-shirt, pinning him down the wood of the desk. A few moments more knives cut through the air, stabbing through the fabric off the loose fitting tee. There was one each side of his chest, with another pair restraining his arms. He wiggled slightly, twisting his head around to try and see behind him. Out of the corner of the eye he saw a figure appear out of the darkness, the familiar broad outline of Diego, in his full vigilante gear complete with domino mask. Another knife was in his hand as he approached him.

Klaus squirmed a little more, but the knives held him securely in place. “You’ve picked the wrong place to rob punk.” Diego growled, his body pressed up against Klaus’ ass. The knife was pressed up against Klaus’ throat, the blade was facing away from his skin. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“I’m sorry I....” Klaus stammered, swallowing against the knife even though it couldn’t hurt him. “I saw the window was open...”

“So you thought that meant you could just come in here and try to rob the place huh?” Diego snarled out the words, pressing the knife against him. It made Klaus glad the blade was facing away from him. “Answer me punk!”

“Yeah, fuck, yeah I did.” Klaus whimpered, trying to sound scared though he was sure it just came out as needy. “I’m sorry. If you let me go we can just pretend this never happened yeah?”

“I’ll let you go.” Diego replied and he paused for a few beats before adding. “But I think you need to learn your lesson first.” Diego moved his hand away and Klaus knew he was sheathing his knife.

“What do you mea...” Klaus’ words were cut off my the gag that got shoved into his mouth. It wasn’t a proper gag, in fact it was just a black bandana with a knot in the middle, but it would be effective enough. Diego tied it tight behind his head and Klaus tried to protest, but all he could manage was muffled noises, his saliva soaking the fabric.

“There, wouldn’t want your screams to disturb anyone.” Diego growled the words out as he ran his fingers down along Klaus’ back. The touch sent a shiver through him, going straight to his dick. Klaus was glad had worn one of his skirts, a cheap black one that hung to his knees. Diego pulled the material up roughly, exposing Klaus’ ass for him. He’d put on a pair of black cotton panties for the occasion, cheap and expendable. “Don’t worry though, I’m sure you’ll end up liking the punishment.” 

Klaus felt the knife against him, quickly cutting the fabric of the panties on either side of him. The material quickly fell down his pale legs to the floor, so his ass was bare for him. Klaus knew that the pucker of his opening was stretched open and slick from where he’d fingered himself just a few minutes before coming in through the window.

Diego snorted at the sight of him. “You really are a little slut aren’t you?” He ran a gloved finger along his cleft, teasing his opening. Klaus groaned around the makeshift gag, his eyes lidding at the contact. It was brief as Diego drew his fingers back, the sounds of zippers being undone filling the air. “Looks like you’re going to get what you want after all.”

Diego nudged Klaus’ feet further apart, pressing his cock against his hole. It took him just a moment to push into him, his dick filling Klaus up in a quick thrust. His hands grasped onto the wood of the desk either side of Klaus’ ass, using it for balance as he started to fuck him. 

Diego’s thrusts were harsh and rough, making the desk shake from the force of them. It made Klaus ache in all the right ways, the blunt head of Diego’s cock catching his spot with every movement he made. He’d be moaning out loud if it wasn’t for the gag in his mouth stifling them. 

“You dirty little punk.” Diego growled between thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against leather filling the room. “You’re going to learn your lesson never to sneak into people’s places aren’t you?” Klaus nodded, though he knew wasn’t gonna pay attention. “You should consider yourself lucky I’m good with knives instead of guns.” Another nod from Klaus and Diego shifted his hands, gripping Klaus’ hips hard enough to leave marks. They’d join the others that Diego had left on him, a mix of bite marks and fading bruises. It was addictive, his brother’s cock.

“Bet you’re hard from this aren’t you?” Diego’s voice was more breathy now, losing its threatening edge. “Bet you’d just love it if I touched you.” Klaus nodded, moaning around the gag again. “Well I’m not going to. You don’t deserve my touch, after all you came here to rob me. I won’t stop you if you cum from my dick though.”

Diego held him tighter, fucking him hard and deep. He was close, Klaus could sense it. It was obvious from the way he spoke, from the low moans he made to the way he was rutting against him. Klaus’ eyes lidded and he felt himself get closer himself. The way his brother filled him just right, how he hit that spot deep inside with every movement, it was always so intense. Klaus groaned, thrusting against the fabric of his skirt as he came. It wasn’t the first skirt that he had stained because of their trysts and it wouldn’t be the last.

“Dirty slut.” Diego growled again, though it wasn’t intimidating in the slightest. He thrust into him just a handful more times before he came himself, spilling hot and deep inside him. “There, I hope you’ve learned your lesson punk.” His voice was breathless as he pulled out, his fingers pulling the bandana down so that it slipped from between his lips to rest at his throat.

Diego panted, hands moving over Klaus’ body, pulling out the blades that had pinned him down. “Well, what did you think? Did you enjoy it?”

“That was amazing.” Klaus grinned after taking a few breaths of his own. Once Diego stepped back to put his knives back Klaus rolled over, looking him. “Plus you look so sexy in that outfit. Next time you wear it for me make sure I get a better look at you alright?”

Diego chuckled, zipping himself back up. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now come on, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”

“Mmm you are a charmer.” Klaus stood up, planting a quick kiss on his lips before grasping his hand, tugging him towards the door. As he went he couldn’t help but smile at Ben, standing in the shadows beside the door and Klaus suspected that he’d watched the whole thing. Not that he minded of course, he’d seen so much over the past years. “Your room or mine.”

“Yours.” Diego replied with a sly smile as they entered the corridor outside the room. “Your bed is nicer than mine.” Klaus nodded in agreement, tugging him towards the nearest staircase that would lead towards his room. He knew once there Diego would check him to make sure his blades hadn’t left marks and then that would be followed by falling asleep in the embrace of his brother’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always awesome, thanks for reading!


End file.
